


Isn't It Love?

by Lunan95



Series: Red vs Blue - Fictlets 2019 [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Eloping, First Love, Five Stages of Grief, Forbidden Love, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, He just wants to love and be loved, Jealousy, Loss, M/M, Moving On, Post-Season/Series 15 (Red vs. Blue), Revenge, Second Chances, Treason, Unrequited Love, and gene is so fucking JEALOUS of simmons, and never told him, gene is the main character here, he ends up betraying temple, he was secretly in love with biff, letting go, lol simmons has at least grif, second love, temple that asshat manipulated him, then gene meets arizona and falls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: Gene was in love with an orange soldier. He never told Biff because the guy had apparently a girlfriend at Earth.Then he lost him to the Freelancers and swore revenge, Temple could help him achieve his goal. He was the only one who truly understood.Everything was going smoothly, every detail went according to the plan. Gene had no problem with following orders.Then he met Agent Arizona and made a grave mistake.Gene fell in love.But is that really such a bad thing? And could he allow someone else taking place in his heart?----The story that tells of Gene's fate, his crushed dreams, his motivation why he helped Temple and what became of him afterwards. Loving a Freelancer should be a crime, punished with death. But maybe Gene just felt for being...disobediant.Gene-centric with a happy ending.Part 2 of my "Red vs Blue Fictober 2019.





	Isn't It Love?

It was the Freelancers' fault Biff was dead. 

Gene knew this. He had no reason to doubt Temple's words, now when they knew the truth. 

Their usual orders from Command had been silent for months. Suspicious and curious of this, all of them left to "Command" to find out why and what they found was...wrong.

The war was fake. There were nosuch thing about Red or Blue, it was just a game. They had been used as...cannon folder, to be used as training dummies for those Freelancers and Biff was dead because of them! 

They deserved to die! Gene hated Project Freelancer and the UNSC, the few things he shared with Temple and he was right, of course. 

Temple were always right. They were gonna avenge Biff and starting with killing those Freelancers.

* * *

He had thought that Surge were right, that orange soldiers were expendable. He had no idea why, but he had never gotten a reason to doubt in their commander's words. So he believed it so; Biff was expendable.

Gene mostly ignored Biff's existence when they weren't attacking the Blues. He were too busy with his spreadsheets or re-watching his Star Wars prequels. Which the chubby male always had to remark negatively at. Ugh, he hated Biff for that. There were absolutely nothing wrong with the prequels, he just couldn't see the importance of them!

What Biff did...he never cared about that. Sometimes he found the orange soldier writing something on papers and sealing them in envelopes. Letters.

As he found out later, Biff had a girl back at Earth. Gene tried to ignore the ugly fire that seethed inside him and he were totally not jealous. Neither of Biff or that girl at home.

Gene broke the rule he vowed to never break. Befriend an orange soldier that was expendable. It had been one time he found Biff dancing carelessly to the music that blasted from their portable radio, it was some lively jazz music playing and he had never seen someone with so much...life before.

Maroon were supposed to be with orange, right? If they belonged to the same team, then surely they must get along to win this war.

Biff weren't even embarrassed when Gene caught him, not in the slightest. He just grinned and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the dance and claimed that he were so stiff and uptight. That he needed some jazz to loosen up. 

How dare he.

Surge would be furious at Gene finding a friend in Biff. But maybe he just felt a little...disobedient.

* * *

He barely moved for days after "the incident". He lied in his bed, he didn't slept or ate. 

Gene felt dead.

The bunk across his own were empty, the sheets were untouched and the orange helmet were placed there, collecting dust. It didn't belonged to anyone now, it was just a helmet without owner.

Were Biff able to see his fate coming? Did it hurt? Did he just felt himself drifting away once he died? What happened to the soul when he was dead? Does his girl at Earth know?

His head were swimming of answers he'd never get any answer to.

One particular question kept him awake at nights, driving himself mad.

If Biff didn't had that girlfriend...could've they been something? More than friends?

The way they had danced to his stupid jazz music, how strong his hands felt against his pale wrists and he could remember those pear-green eyes, how they sparkled of life and joy...and that cheeky smile.

Gene threw the pillow on top of his head, burying himself away from everything. He didn't wanted to remember, not remind himself of a love that was never mentioned. He should've just told him and just beared the consequences of it.

Only an idiot keeps quiet about feelings and that was exactly what he was now.

* * *

They were killing Freelancers and Gene felt satisfied. Their plan were going to be great, Temple has told them how they were gonna do it and everything were planned in details.

They were gonna have a horrible fate. Waste away, shut away in darkness and far away from anyone. Temple wanted them to feel the agony and pain Biff had been in, but then Gene came up with the idea of dehydration and starvation. How torturous the effects was, especially if you were conscious enough to be put through it.

Temple had been silent for a while and considered it, then he said he liked it and told how smart Gene was. Creative and devious.

Gene felt a warmth in his chest at the praise and then, he thought of Biff. His untimely demise would soon recieve it's true justice, he would rest soon in peace. It's just like Temple told him.

_Do it for him._

* * *

Then something happened. A thing that weren't supposed to happen.

They had captured a Freelancer, his armor were orange with white accents. Gene's cold heart suddenly began to beat again and it felt...warm. Orange.

He was named Arizona and Gene began to think about a desert, filled with cacti trees with it's single flowers. The sights of Grand Canyon, old Western bars that served tequila and folks in cowboy hats. Maybe it was stereotypical, but that was how he saw it.

Gene had never forgiven himself to letting Biff die, that he weren't fast enough to prevent him from being impaled. He had been his crush, a very secret one that not even Temple knew about and despite he knew Biff were heterosexual.

One night he were tasked to stand on guard, make sure that the prisoners didn't escaped. Gene never questioned Temple's orders, commands were made to follow.

Then this orange Freelancer began to talk. 

_"Pretty stupid way to die."_ He had said. _"If I'm gonna starve to death, I wanna do that when I sleep."_

Gene had been unable to stop his words. _"I could always knock you out, idiot."_ He shot back and glared.

_"Wow, such big words for a nerd."_ Arizona scoffed, a guy shouldn't be so cocky in a locked armor and especially not when he were gonna die anyways.

_"How do you know if I'm a nerd or not?"_ Gene had defended himself. _"I could be your average street thug!"_

Arizona gave a deep laugh. Was this guy nuts? He was gonna die and he laughed. _"Aw, bullshit. You've got freckles, glasses, red hair-"_

_"It's not red, it's ginger!"_ Gene shouted. _"Fuck, are you colorblind? Even Cronut knows it's ginger!"_

But then Arizona laughed again and suddenly everything felt...bright. He could feel a warmth spread in his chest, the world suddenly came in vibrant colors and Gene realized what he had just reduced himself to.

Not again.

* * *

Gene couldn't bring himself to watch Arizona waste away to death. It started with just a sandwich, Gene felt suddenly pity for the orange Freelancer and went up in the middle of night. 

He sneaked past Temple's room, the Blue guy were busy with his dumb _"how to monologue"_ tutorials and how to laugh evilly. 

Idiot...those things comes naturally to you! Being evil were a natural talent, not taught to.

Gene were genuinely afraid for being discovered. He took two slices of white bread, spreading peanut butter on the first slice and strawberry jam on the other before pressing them together. He grabbed a few napkins once he were gonna leave the kitchen. 

His heart slammed against his chest in fear. Gene were aware of what he were doing right now. It was never gonna be _"just once"_, he'd never be able to stop and he couldn't bear thinking about Arizona being dead one morning.

The lanky ginger sneaked inside the chamber, hastily making his way to Arizona. _"Quick, eat this fast before someone comes."_ Gene whispered harshly, waking him up. 

Arizona were nearly spent, already half-dead by now. _"Helmet..."_ He rasped.

_"Oh, right!"_ Gene mumbled and reached to the helmet, releasing it off his head and then...

Gene fell in love.

His heart fluttered, he couldn't tear away his eyes from the man in front of him. 

Arizona had a dark skintone, his eyes were dark brown and his hair were black and curly, tied up in a tiny ponytail. A slightly white scar ran across his nose, a defect to his otherwise handsome face. His eyes lit up at the sandwich and Gene couldn't stop staring at those lips as Arizona dug his teeth into the sandwich.

Carefully he cleaned away any traces with the wipes he had, Gene couldn't afford Temple rising suspicions about treason. This must be secret!

* * *

Could he afford to fall in love, giving himself a second chance?

Gene lied awake at night. So much has happened in the last months. They've found a group of Red and Blue soldiers, they seemed like carbon copies of them except they had no "Temple" or even a "Biff" copy. Arizona were currently playing dead whenever Temple entered the chamber. Gene kept him alive with smaller ratios of food that no one would miss and water bottles. He came in the middle of night, so often in the week he could.

He already knew he had fallen in love with Arizona. Gene was the traitor.

Could he allow someone else taking a place in his heart, after Biff? Gene knew he promised to never love again after what happened to his teammate.

But Arizona were different. 

When he didn't sneaked food to him (and made sure there were no traces at all), they talked sometimes. Arizona talked about South Carolina, it turned out he weren't actually from the state of Arizona. Gene began to dream of white sand beaches with palm trees and tall skyscrapers, packed with nightclubs and bars.

They talked about so much. About the Star Wars prequels, the best guacamole recipes, favorite music, where from Earth they grew up, dreams and ambitions they had before joining the army. 

Just...normal things.

* * *

Simmons was annoying.

What was so great about the original Star Wars movies, anyways? You can't understand what made Darth Vader become evil if you skip the prequels! Simmons were mostly acceptable to hang around with, that's someone he should be with.

Gene couldn't bring himself to believe that lie.

Maybe it was true, after all. Maybe maroon...belonged with orange.

The moment when Simmons suddenly starts talking about a Grif, their missing orange man who stayed behind as it turns out and it pisses him off that Simmons, that bastard, still have a chance and he doesn't fucking take it. 

His orange guy is at least alive! He's right there and fucking Simmons doesn't get it! That prick, he doesn't even know how lucky he is. 

That is what prompts Gene to make his decision.

He loves Arizona. He loves that stupid orange Freelancer he's fed for several weeks.

And he's gonna keep him alive. Arizona must fake being dead, so Temple won't suspect anything. And when they leave, Gene must make sure to run away when no one is looking and he'll come back for Arizona. Free him. Steal some civilian clothes and run so far away they can.

They'll elope, independant together. And then they'll see South Carolina together. 

* * *

Temple can't be suspicious of him, not yet.

It's not time yet. 

Gene follows every order perfectly. He never questions the orders, he must play the part he were made for.

They finally catch Agents Carolina and Washington.

While Temple is away and luring the agents to his trap, he had barely enough time to sneak away and whisper his plan to Arizona. Pretend to be dead and he promised some snack cakes if he can pull it off. He'll come back for him.

Arizona replies with a grin and Gene can't help himself, he leans towards and kisses the Freelancer on the lips.

Gene wants to soar to the sky when the kiss is responded with eagerness.

He loved him back. Arizona responded his feelings back. They weren't supposed to be in love, a simulation trooper and a Freelancer. They were supposed to hate each other, fight.

For the first time in so many years, Gene finally let go of Biff.

* * *

The Reds and Blues are imprisoned. They caught their orange soldier, who tried to sneak inside and save them.

Gene could hardly blame him and after seeing how Simmons called out straight for his name and Grif responded to him only, it was confirmed.

They're lovers. Maroon and orange. And they're so fucking dumb, they better kiss and make up.

Or fuck.

Whatever floats their way. No one would stop them.

He wished he could show his feelings so open like they could. Gene began to feel jealous. 

Stupid Simmons, he had it so easy and everything were served on a silver plate for him. Look at that fucking jerk, he didn't knew how good he had it. Gene were especially bitter over that.

They were heading out soon for the next phase of the plan.

Gene came to his decision of what to do.

He sneaked towards the chamber while Temple shouted and swore at Buckey for downloading porn at his computer (at this point, no one is surprised). 

Carolina and Washington might see him, but that didn't mattered anymore! They were heading out in fifteen minutes and he had only one chance. The most important step in his plan.

"Arizona!" He whispered and went to the orange Freelancer.

A loud snore were heard.

"That was so fake and you know it." Gene hissed irritated, he were feeling the pressure at this point. Time was wasting!

Arizona snorted. "Just loosen up, big nerd." He joked. "Hey, why the long face?"

"I don't have much time left." Gene muttered quickly, he were beginning to tweak around in Arizona's equipment on his armor. The Freelancer units were a bit...tricky, but he could make it. "Listen, I'm gonna manually disable the armor locks on this thing. You must run away, Arizona."

"Earth?"

"No, far away!" Gene growled. "Chorus or whatever. Maybe a fucking gulch! You can't come to Earth and not after me. I'm a traitor to my own guys and soon, to Earth. But I can't see you being killed. Save your Freelancer buddies or those Reds and Blues assholes...I don't care!"

Finally the armor lock released and Arizona collapsed on top of Gene, both of them in a compromising position and Gene stared at Arizona.

"You dick...you're letting me go?" The orange Freelancer said. "Temple's gonna kill you."

"He won't know. We're not coming back to this place again." Gene retorted.

Arizona glared. "What makes you think I'm gonna abandon you then? Gene, I fucking love you!" He hissed back.

He tried to not cry. "And that's why I'm doing this. I'm letting you go because...I love you too." He finally confessed. "Stupid orange dirtbag..." He crashed his lips against Arizona's. "Don't worry, you'll see me again." He mumbled into the kiss.

* * *

Gene didn't expected to come out alive of this. 

Of course the Reds and Blues wouldn't give up and yes, they would absolutely figure out the plan and where they had gone.

He didn't underestimated them, after all. 

Play the role he was made for. Don't give Temple a reason to doubt, he expected him to fight them.

That...Blue counted with him, he didn't suspected a thing of Gene's treason.

That's right...wasn't he a dirty Blue after all? What gave him the right to decide over him? He was best friends with Biff. But wasn't that all? Maybe they weren't best friends, but they were having a lightly fond friendship that could've blossomed if it wasn't for Freelancer.

Freelancer and the UNSC...did it even mattered if they existed or not? Arizona weren't like them, he was different. 

He had a chance. 

Gene could turn his back on everything. Begin something entirely new. 

Turn on a new leaf. A place where he and Arizona could go, just them. They could have a small house together, with a grassy lawn. He could dry the laundry there and have outdoor lunches on the summers. Arizona would paint the wooden fences in white. 

Begin somewhere else with that someone...he could love.

Maybe...Biff were never meant to be, even if he did lived. Gene knew he had this girlfriend at Earth, they had been together since high school years, Biff once told him over a few beers. 

Could he maybe...let go. 

Let go of a love that wasn't meant to be. Gene doubted he'd ever stop thinking about that friendship that had barely begun, he'd never stop missing Biff.

But he could make a future with Arizona. He was maybe not Biff, but he loved that stupid Freelancer with orange armor...so much!

Gene suddenly had something he didn't had before. Something to fight for. Something to...

_Die for._

Die for love. For a dream that could be. Arizona knew he loved him.

Gene must fight Simmons (because he would love to punch that spoiled fucker!).

And figure how to stay alive.

* * *

Arizona came after him, despite he said no.

Fighting Simmons hadn't been easy. Gene thought it could've been good for a boss battle (he was through everything, a nerd) and he didn't expected that fucker to pull a goddamn dagger at him.

But he still had his brains, he could use words as weapon. 

Tricking that orange guy Grif that he was Simmons, that was an idea and he used it. It almost worked smoothly, until Simmons and his fucking dagger were advancing on him. Well, fuck!

Then he pulled some shit like _"why are we here"_ and he had to say something. 

Pity it was wrong answer.

The bullet didn't hurt him, it was more the impact of it that knocked him off his feet and sent him off the edge. 

Oh, shit!

Gene couldn't say that he didn't try to talk them into saving him, as he dangled above the stream of lava beneath him (and was that ever so alarming).

The only thing he lied about was about the Star Wars originals and he claimed he liked the prequels better. But he didn't really lied about working with spreadsheets together.

They still abandoned him. Simmons, fuck that guy, just said he was feeling _"kinda lazy"_ which his orange boyfriend just said _"nice"_.

Get married already!

Back to the present, Gene sighed as he tried to maintain his hold of the railing. He could try pull himself up, but he lacked the upper body strength to do that. All he could do was to hold onto the metal raling with both hands, trying to not give up.

He didn't wanted to die. He didn't wanted to end like this! He wanted his happy ending because apparently...Simmons, fuck that bastard, would get everything he couldn't achieve!

_Why..._

Just for once, why couldn't he win?!

If he died...would Biff be mad at him for agreeing with Temple's crazy plan?

"How is it hanging, nerd?"

He looked up and all he saw, was the helmet of a familiar Freelancer. That stupid, fucking orange Freelancer helmet with white accents. 

Gene _exploded_.

"You were supposed to run away, you prick!" He shouted at him. "Temple's gonna kill you if he sees this!"

"Eh, I'm sure your clone is fighting that fucktard. No one knows I'm here." Arizona gave a shrug and extended a hand down to him, offering for Gene to take it. "C'mon, let's go. Unless you like dangling like a damn Christmas ornament."

Gene didn't hestitated. He grabbed onto Arizona and-holy shit, he was strong! He just used one hand to pull Gene up, in armor and all. He were hanging onto him with all he had and before he knew it, Gene were standing onto the platform again. 

He finally let go.

"Why did you came back?" Gene asked. "I let you go, you could've gone wherever you wanted! You were free!"

Arizona rubbed his neck, awkwardly. "Well...it was getting quiet without your bitching about the fucking prequels. Look, I don't particularly care about the prequels, they suck for me. But they're kinda important to the story, I guess. A bad guy like Darth Vader isn't born just like that."

And with that, Gene decided that he was gonna marry this fucking idiot.

Fine, he hated the prequels. But Arizona realized they were important to the story and by extension, to him. Wasn't that good enough to him? Sure, they liked different things and they were technically too different. But didn't that meant...that they balanced each other?

Gene left with Arizona. He didn't looked back. He never saw Surge, Buckey, Loco, Cronut or even Temple again. Who cared about the revenge? Who cared about the Freelancers or even the UNSC? Who the fuck cared about the Reds and Blues?

He got inside Arizona's small spaceship (which he were pretty sure that prick must've stolen at Desert Gulch) and they left the island, blasting into space and away from Earth.

For the first time in years, Gene felt free. There were no Red base he were stuck inside, staring at Biff's dusty helmet. No Temple who bossed him around and gave orders. No rage or hatred that fed him, no grief for the friend he could've had and no fucking box canyon in the middle of nowhere.

He weren't a maroon guy anymore. He wasn't someone's lookalike. He wasn't someone's second in command or a ruthless criminal.

He were just Gene now. And he had a Freelancer boyfriend with orange armor. They were blasting into the universe, to who the fuck knew where. They were gonna start a new life, a place where no one could find them.

Gene were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I don't like the prequels. The Star Wars trilogy is the way to go.
> 
> Yup, sue me.
> 
> Also, I found Gene a sad and pitiful character and I thought "what if he fell in love with one of the Freelancers they captured and ended up betraying Temple?". So this happened and well, turns out Arizona was "the Grif" of Project Freelancer.
> 
> Besides, Gene's fate is still unknown. So he may as well ran away and why not writing my headcanon that he eloped with a Freelancer? That's pure irony.


End file.
